


An Unforgettable Day

by AstridChevalier



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Vampire Knight - Freeform, kaname kuran - Freeform, takuma ichijo - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridChevalier/pseuds/AstridChevalier
Summary: A day comes when Takuma stumbles upon his monotonous best friend reading manga.





	An Unforgettable Day

Impossible...

Was I seeing things correctly? Or was my vision distorted? 

The world seemed to have overturned. I blinked my tired eyes twice, thrice and then rubbed them with an open palm.

Is the illusion a product of the fatigue?

Surely I couldn't be seeing things, right?

My jaw dropped at the unexpected scene before me. I never thought I will see such a wonder before me – not in my lifetime at least.

"Kaname...is that manga you are reading?" The uncertainty was evident in my quiet voice.

The Pureblood King sat cross-legged on the red velvet couch across the room. His usual murky, red-wine eyes were transfixed on the single page of the book. The only light source available was the soft moonlight which peaked through the silk curtains and illuminated his soft features.

A frown played on his handsome face.

But…was that a frown?  If I remembered correctly, there were two expressions that have been always vivid on his face: either anger or annoyance.

That’s what I saw.

But living with him for two years has aided me in perceiving a glimpse of Purebloods…Kaname’s nature differently. Kaname had a wide range of emotions which were always masked by his monotonous expression and calm and composed nature.

Hmm…

The only sound that filled the silence was the flipping of pages as if that was a reflection of the answer he wanted to give. 

He didn’t pay attention.  _Looks like he’s absorbed into the manga_.

Then I saw him tilt his head slightly. The motion was light and quick that I couldn’t have detected without my enhanced vampire vision.

“Yes,” his lackadaisical, deep voice replied.

But why was he reading it? The question hit me like a speeding truck.

There are various sorts of books in this world. Where I live, I’m mostly surrounded by people…rather vampires who have much more interesting activities to do or have important matters to attend to; not bury their heads in books. Though, it isn’t rare to find a bookworm. Surely my eyes wouldn’t pop out of my sockets if I saw Akatsuki or Shiki reading manga (I’ll be surprised only). But because Kaname was reading it.

When I first proposed the idea as a bonding session on one of our many study sessions; the only response I got was an immediate rejection. Though I tried to convince the dark- chocolate haired boy, I couldn’t persuade his obstinate brain.

At that time, I thought perhaps it was the reigning Pureblood’s nature not to become engrossed in things that are deemed as a distraction. Maybe he found it ludicrous and wanted to spend his time productively or didn’t have any leisure time – with all the work dumped on him by the teachers: his responsibility as the Dorm Leader; writing daily reports from the Senate.

_“There is nothing interesting to read a book full of pictures.”_

I still remember him saying that.

His usual favourites were those thick novels that give a headache the first time you see them. The ones that give you this thought ‘I have to read this much’ type of novels.

But now he was reading one intensely with an ethereal expression. His red-wine eyes looked less shrouded from before.

A cup was left placed on the coffee table. The tea had gone cold.

It’s rare to see him like this.

I strode across the room and plopped myself unceremoniously on the velvet couch. Quickly but cautiously, I scooted over and peeked under the manga.

The title is…

Star Struck by You in a Month?

Okay…

Isn’t that the romance manga that became an international hit recently?

I blinked twice before looking up incredulously at Kaname. My actions didn’t bother him or cause him to move or at least shift in his position.

This was  **not**  mine.

Did he buy this on his own?

Reading is an essential developed skill that allows one to indulge in books and remain in other world for a long time. I know better not to disturb him but this curiosity is devouring me.

“What brought the sudden interest in manga?” I asked, my voice sounded high-pitched like I was on the verge of squealing. ‘Did my words persuade you?’ - was left unspoken.

My heart fluttered at the thought of having a companion to read together. Excitement bubbled inside me just at the thought of it. This seemed so further from the truth. I’ve always wanted a companion to read with for a while now. And to think that the person will be Kaname…

Is the  **best**  thing ever!

Another page was flipped. His tranquil eyes never left the pages. Those red-wine eyes that are calm and composed; the gaze which has the strength of steel; eyes that have a thick veil to cover a million emotions suppressed in them – never ceases to entrance me.

That same dark-chocolate tinged with vermillion irises looked at me briefly.

"I saw Yuki reading it the other day." He replied after a moment. A smile curved up at his lips. His deep voice laced with affection. "I borrowed it from her.”

His reply made me understand the situation immediately.

Of course.

My shoulders slumped at his answer. It wasn’t what I thought at all.

"Oh, " I deadpanned. “I see.”

Reading a romantic manga, a book of pictures – it had to be someone who liked romance and loved seeing pictures. When it comes to that, a cherubic face with an innocent gaze flashes through my mind.

Silk, chestnut brown hair; eyes with the same colour as his but lighter and crystalline clear; the epitome of innocent beauty; a goddess in the eyes of the beast sitting beside me.

There is only one person who can crack Kaname’s nutshell and bring him to enjoy the light once a while.

The Chairman’s daughter

Yuki Cross.

“Her interests are truly fascinating,” Kaname spoke. There was no doubt that this was the talk of a man feverishly in love.

“Uh huh,” I tried to sound enthusiastic but my voice failed me; it sounded the opposite and slowly deadpanned.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips. He is truly hopeless.

It hurt a little knowing I wasn’t the one who persuaded him to read manga but ultimately I was happy because he  _was_  reading one. He was  _finally_  taking some rest, having some peace of mind and not doing work or reading tragic stories.


End file.
